bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BX3- Kolejny Saiya-Jin?! Pokaż mi swoją siłe!
Part 1 - Basara! : - Nie! : - Oddychaj, Ej! - Co z tego, że był z klanu bohaterów, skoro skończył jak skończył - Powiedział Typek (Takigawa, ale cicho xd) : - Padł szybciej, niż myślałem. - Ej, wolnego! - Krzyknąłem posyłajac w kierunku demona atak (kamehameha xd), który bezbłędnie wykonał swoje zadanie, potem użyłem teleportacji, by zaskoczyć Takigawe aka Larsa, ale coś średnio wyszło. - Ooo? Jednak jesteś godny uwagi - Stwierdził unikając moich (celowo) wolnych ataków. : - Zajmijcie się nim teraz, albo będzie za późno - Dodał, i skłonił mnie do wycofania się, na rzecz powrotu do Basary. : - Teraz rozumiesz? - Powiedział do Mio. :: - To wszystko wynik twojej decyzji, : - Mojej... - Powiedziała załamana. : - Wciągasz to ludzi, ranisz ich i nadal walczysz, by dokonać zemsty? : thumb|left|400px - a zakończysz to wszystko - Dodał, po czym zniknął wraz z otaczającą go aurą. - Basara... - Powtarzała Mio z syndromem szklanych oczu. : - Przepraszam. : - Wybacz mi! Soł macz później.... - I jak? Co z nim? - Zapytałem. - Rany się goją, tętno wróciło do normy - Odpowiedziała mi Maria. - Całe szczęście - Podsumowała Mio, jednak w głowie "huczały" jej słowa "dobrze to przemyśl", wypowiedziane przez Larsa. - Musi odpocząć i zregenerować się trochę... - Powiedziała Maria. : - Mio? - Zapytała, widząc że nie wygląda za dobrze - Och, trochę mi duszno - Odpowiedziała szybko. - To nie dobrze, może weź leki leki...? - Zaproponowałem. - Spokojnie - Skwitowała mnie. : - Pójdę odpocząć do siebie. : - Pilnujcie go, dobra? - Spoko - Odpowiedzieliśmy. Po 10 minutach, w trakcie których Maria zdążyła odprawić mnie do swojego pokoju, bym też odpoczął. - Basara? - Zapytała Maria widząc, że ten się przebudził. - Właśnie, gdzie Mio i Adrian? - Zapytał Basara. - Są u siebie, z czego Mio było trochę duszno - Odpowiedziała mu. - Duszno? A może to klątwa? - Zapytał - Gdyby to była klątwa... Byłaby bardziej podniecona - Odpowiedziała mu Maria z widocznymi rumieńcami na twarzy. : - Och, zawołam ją W tym samym czasie... - Leoniiiiddaaas... - Powiedziałem symulując spowolnione tempo. - Coooo? - Odpowiedział tą samą "techniką", ale bardziej ospale. - Śpisz? - Teraz już nie - Hyhy, trollface - Cię robił - Możliwe, nwm - Skwitowałem. : - Tak wgl... Głodny jestem - Stwierdziłem z ;-; na myśl o tym, ze będzie trzeba wstać. - Nie wytrzymiesz do rana? - Nie, raczej nie - Odpowiedziałem i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. : - No to teraz... - Pomyślałem na myśl o lodówie, gdy nagle na cały głos rykła Maria, - Nie dobrze! Mio! - Zawołała, wbiegając do pokoju Basary. - Całkiem ją porąbało! - Powiedział Basara. Co było moim znakiem do wkroczenia do akcji. - To moja wina.... - Powiedziała Maria upadając na kolana. - Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie jest... - Powiedział Basara. - Nie mogę. Nie ja zawiązałam z nią kontrakt - Czyli... Adrian! - Zawołał Basara szukając mnie po całym domu, a że mnie nie było, to się domyślił co i jak. Tymczasem... - Uzyłam magii, by odpędzić stąd ludzi.. Tak będzie lepiej. - Pomyślała zadowolona Mio. : - Basara, Adrian, Maria... Przykro mi. - A więc... Podjęłaś decyzje - Powiedział stojący za nią Takigawo-Lars. : - Jeśli wybierzesz poświęcenie... To zakończysz tą farse. - Zgadza się, jeśli ktoś ma cierpieć - to tylko ja! - Powiedziała i rozpoczęła atak w kierunku Larsa. : - To nie koniec! - Krzyknęła dodając mu "bonusowy" wpier.ol : - A teraz... - A teraz jesteś już zadowolona? - Zapytał znudzony Lars w stanie nienaruszonym, mimo wszystko. A Mio na znak, że się nie poddała wytworzyła w ręcę mały, aczkolwiek nadal płomień otoczony typową dla demonów pieczęcią o czerwonej barwie. - Ładne płomyczki - Powiedział Lars. : - Moi podwładni też by sobie popatrzyli. : - Na twój, albo ten trawiący dom bohatera i saiya-jina - Jak myślisz, który zdobyłby większe uznanie? - Ty tchórzu! - Pocisnęła w niego "komplementem". - To ty ich w to wplątałaś. Nie szukaj winnego, przyjmij to na siebie - Odpowiedział całkowicie opanowany Lars. - Tylko ja ci jestem potrzebna, prawda? - Zapytała Mio i deaktywowała płomień. : - Basarę i resztę zostaw w spokoju - Mądry wybór - Powiedział ucieszony Lars. : - Umowa stoi. : - Rączki proszę - Policja-Style. : - Możemy już iść? - Powiedział po uprzednim "zakuciu" jej rąk w swojego rodzaju kajdany. - Dokąd chcesz mnie zabrać? - Zapytała Mio. - Do świata demonów. - Nasz mistrz czeka na Cie... - Chciał, powiedzieć, ale nie ma tak dobrze... - Tanaki?! - Powiedziała zaskoczona do granic Mio. Padła wymiana ciosów, lecz następny został zablokowany przez barierę otaczającą Larsa. - Nie myślałem, że zostaniesz jej sprzymierzeńcem - Powiedział również zszokowany. A Mei przybrała formę bardziej wilczą i zaczęła atakować, z pozoru bezsensownymi ciosami. - Naruse, przepraszałaś Basarę, płacząc nad nim na tamtym dachu. A teraz poświęcasz samą siebie. Chyba rozumiem,. dlaczego obaj tak uparcie chcą cie chronić. - Myślała w trakcie natarcia. - Sama mnie nie pokonasz - Powiedział Lars do Mei. : - Powinnaś już to wiedzieć. - Więc... Co powiesz na to?! - Krzyknęła i wykonała potężniejszy od pozostałych atak z pazura, po którym... - Jak przełamałaś barierę?! - Zapytał po uprzednim odskoczeniu na bezpieczną odległość. - Jeśli nie wyjdzie za pierwszym razem, uderzaj aż do skutku - Odpowiedziała. : - To wystarczy - A więc to tak? - Powiedział Lars. : - Cały czas biłaś w to samo miejsce? - Nie lekceważ klanu wilków! - Powiedziała i miała wykonać kolejny mocny atak, ale przeciwnik odskoczył, tym razem jeszcze dalej, i wyżej. - W porządku - Powiedział. : - Zabawimy się, jeśli chcesz - po tych słowach otoczyła go fioletowa aura, wystawił rękę do przodu i wystrzelił 5 (też) fioletowych pocisków. - Uważaj! - Krzykneła Naruse, na szczęście Tanaki udało się uniknać nadchodzących ataków. - Ooo, zdołałaś tego uniknąć? - Powiedział zdziwiony (Lars). thumb|left|400px Tym razem pociski wzleciały w górę i spadły na Mei w postaci gradu, w wyniku czego Tanaki z dość dużą siłą została posłana w kierunku drzewa, w które uderzyła. - Czas to zakończyć - Powiedział przeciwnik tworząc kulę tą samą co poprzednie, tyle że o wiele większą. - Przestań! Poddaje się, bierz mnie! - Zawołała Mio, z nadzieją że uda jej się go nakłonić do zaprzestania ataku. - Nie, nie - Odpowiedział. : - Przeszkodziła mi w misji, więc zostanie zgładzona - I po tych słowach pocisk został poslany w kierunku Mei, z dużą prędkością. - No nie! - Krzyknęła Mio. Ale w ostatnim momencie takie trolololo, bo pojawił się Adrian (B)), co wywołało zaskoczenie u całej 3. - Teraz albo nigdy... - Pomyślałem i wystawiłem obydwie ręce do przodu, by zwolnić tempo kuli. - Super Saiya-Jin 2. Moc której nic się nie oprze. Jednak niekontrolowana jest niesamowitym zagrożenem - Przypomniałem sobie słowa Goku, nim zostałem wydalony z klanu. - Poddaj się - Powiedział pewny siebie Lars. - Nie uciekaj, broń tego, czego chcesz bronić! - Zacytowałem słowa leonidasa i transformowałem w SSJ2, z efektem aż takim, że na wrogim pocisku na wskroś pojawiła się "rysa", następnie pocisk "pękł". - Jeszcze nie powróciła w pełni, ale chociaż tyle mogę zrobić, ale w aktualnym stanie długo tak nie wytrzymam - Pomyślałem. I nie marnując czasu teleportowałem się obok Larsa i rozpocząłem serie uderzeń, raz z pieści,a raz z buta. Po niecałej minucie Lars (znowu ;-;) odskoczył na bezpiezcną odległość. - Rozumiem - Powiedział, będąc w pozycji klęczącej. : - Nie doceniłem cię. : - Teraz największą przeszkodą... Jesteś ty, Adrian Shane! - Dodał i nagle zza jego pleców pojawiło się z 50 takich samych pocisków, jakimi została potraktowana Mei. Po paru sekundach ruszyły by przerobić mnie na gulasz z królików. - Teraz! - Pomyślałem i wzleciałem w górę, by potem wytworzyć podmuch energii, który sprawił, że pod wpływem prowizorycznego wiatru pociski pouderzały w siebie nawzajem. Korzystając z zasłony, jaką stworzyła eksplozja wszystkich pocisków ruszyłem w kierunku Larsa. - Bez zadrapania?! - Powiedział z niedowierzaniem zaraz po tym, gdy mnie dostrzegł. - Po tobie! - Krzyknąłem i rzuciłem w niego destructo-dyskiem, który jednak napotkał na barierę. - Moc zmiatające me ciosy... : - Co to za siła? : - Wygląda na to, że działa tylko jako atak i kontratak, lecz gdy wymknie się spod kontroli jest w stanie zmieść całe miasto. - Morda! - Krzyknąłem jeszcze bardziej zwiększając energie. - Cóż, tutaj kontratak za wiele nie zdziała - Powiedział i złapał mnie za szyję. : - Niestety, to koniec. - Niestety dla ciebie - Powiedziałem wyczuwając potężne źródło KI. - Popieram! - Zawołał nie kto inny, jak Mateusz Sharp, przebywając już w postaci SSJ. Wykonał na Larsie dość mocny cios z sierpacza, po którym nie dość, że bariera została zniszcona, to Lars przyfasolił w drzewo. - Za wolno! - Krzyknąłem w locie, po czym do perfekcji dodała się kopas z butas w mordas. - Adrian... Shane! - Powiedział stojąc na nogach, ale bez możliwości zachowania równowagi. A ja z totalną olewką na jego słowa zadawałem kolejne ciosy. W końcu na pełnej mocy wyrzuciłem jeszcze jeden destructo-dysk, który bezbłędnie przeciął cel na pół. - No, i koniec pieśni - Powiedziałem z uśmieszkiem (Goku-style xd) : - Nie ma zagrożenia - Jednak po tych słowach za mną pojawił się demon, i zostałem dość ładnie przedziurawiony mieczem. Ale nie zabiło mnie to, sprawiło tylko, że zadrżały mi kolana (Później będzie wyjaśnione, teraz macie WTF`y xd). Ale... - Nie! - Krzykneła Mio, uwalniając spory zapas mocy, przy którym nawet drzewa się uginały. thumb|left|400px Pomijając uginające się drzewa, to wszyscy byli na ziemi, co wskazywało na solidną glebę. - C-Co jest? - Pomyślałem rozglądając się, jeszcze nie do końca przebudzony. Nagle spostrzegłem lewitującą nad ziemią Mio, która była otoczona czerwoną (chyba) aurą : - Moc władcy demonów? - A-Adrian! - Powiedziała Mio. - Wszystko spoko, widzisz? Żyję - Powiedziałem stojąc na równych nogach, nadal przebywając w SSJ2. : - Już po problemie. - Nie! - Odpowiedziała Mio. - Co? - Zapytałem. - Nie da rady!- Odpowiedziała. thumb|left|400px - A i to ledwo robię! - Dodała. - Jeśli to wymknię się spod kontroli... - Zacząłem bufforować. - Proszę Adrian... : - Dłużej nie wytrzymam. Musisz.... - Czekaj! Nie odpuszczaj! - Powiedziałem. - Nie ma czasu! - Powiedziała pośpiechowawczo. : - Proszę, zanim zniszczę ten świat! :: - Zabij mnie! - Odmawiam - Powiedziałem po paru sekundach rozważania nad rozwiązaniem. - Zgłupiałeś! : - To chyba jasne, co powinieneś zrobić! - Nie jestem już Saiya-Jinem. Tylko normalnym człowiekiem, jak i Twoim lokatorem. I nie ma opcji, że pozwolę ci na śmierć - Odpowiedziałem. : - Wracamy do domu. - He? - Zapytała - Tak. Wracamy - Powtórzyłem. : - Jeśli rzeczywiście mnie zaakceptowałaś, to zamilcz i pozwól sobie pomóc. - Mm...Mhm... - Przytakneła. : - Proszę... Pomóż mi! - Dodała, a po twarzy spływały jej łzy. - Uratuje ją, jeśli pójdę na całość... - Pomyślałem i ponownie otoczyła mnie aura Super Saiya-Jina 2 poziomu. - Jeszcze chwila, i będzie po wszystkim. Cały smutek i cierpienie zostanie zredukowane do zera. : - Nadchodzę! - Krzyknąłem i w przeciagu 5 minut zaabsorbowałem wszystko to, nad czym ona nie była w stanie kontrolować. Następnego dnia..... ''-'' Tak? - Powiedziała Maria w trakcie otwieranie drzwi. : - Oo, witaj - Dodała na widok dla niej nieznajomego Mateusza. - Lekarstwo z naszej wioski - Powiedział podając jej słoik z pozoru normalnymi fasolkami. : - Z wioski może go wypędzili, ale Saiya-Jinem nadal jest. : - Pomoże mu na 102% - Wielkie dzięki! - Powiedziała Maria, dodając do tego ukłon. : - Proszę, chodź - Dodała zachęcająco Maria. - Wybacz, ale dziś nie da rady. Przyniosłem co trzeba. Trzymajcie się - Odpowiedział i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia zamykając drzwi za sobą. - Super Saiya-Jin 2 - Myślał będąc już spory kawałek od domu Basary. : - Nie to samo, co wtedy. Panował nad tym. Dzień następny, szkoła... Tak, lekarstwo zadziałało tak, jak Mateusz je opisał. - Od tygodnia nie było nas w szkole - Powiedział Basara. - Wy powinniście wracać od razu - Powiedziałem. - N-Niby czemu? - Zapytała Mio. : - Powiedziałem, że cała nasza 3 jest chora. - No tak - Poparła ją Maria. : - Dzięki temu lekarstwu od tego gostka, no i troskliwej (z naciskiem na tę słowo) opiece Mio, wszyscy wrócili do zdrowia. - M-Maria! - Powiedziała zawstydzona Mio, a ja spojrzałem w kierunku znajomego nam dachu z 2 odc. Nie długo potem znajdowałem się już na nim, i zgodnie z moimi przypuszczeniami znajdował się tam Takigawa. - Hej, Shane - Powiedział udając niewiniątko. : - Ledwo wróciłeś, a już opuszczasz zajęcia? - Zapytał, bo faktycznie... Trwała wtedy lekcja. - Tylko ty potrafisz otwierać ten zamek? - Zapytałem. - Czy ja wiem... - Odpowiedział. : - Pewnie jest ktoś jeszcze. - Wszystko z tobą wporządku? - Zapytałem go. - Hmm.. Oo, masz namyśli tą noc? - Zapytał. : - No co? : - Dostałem od ciebie z łokcia, a potem mnie zostawiłeś. - Fajnie, ale nie o tym mówię - Powiedziałem. : - Walczyliśmy w parku, nie pamiętasz? - Co ty gadasz? - Powiedział Takigawa. - Daruj sobie, bo pożałujesz. - Powiedziałem i wykonałem atak (niby) z zaskoczenia, ale gnojek teleportował się daleko w tył. - Kiedy zauważyłeś? - Zapytał z widoczną zmianą tonu głosu. - Wspomniałeś wtedy o Mio, prawda? - Odpowiedziałem mając namyśli scenę przy automacie, gdzie sie mineralke kupywało. : - Każdy normalny pomyślałby, że jest chora. : - Miała gorączke, trzęsła się. - Nie, nie oszukujmy się - Powiedział Takigawa waląc przy tym facepalma. : - Od razu było widać, że sukkub maczał w tym palce (nieukazana "poprawa" kontraktu) : - Z trudem powstrzymywałem śmiech... : - Ach, zupełnie jak teraz. : - Więc, co zrobisz, Shane? - Zapytał i znów otoczyła go aura, tym razem czarna. - Nic - Odpowidziałem. : - Nie jestem pewien, czy byłbym w stanie pokonać cię samemu, a poza tym... : - Wolę ponegocjować. - Negocjować? - Zapytał deaktywując aurę wokół siebie. - Taa. Obecny władca demonów wysłał cię po to, byś ją obserwował? : - A przy okazji pomagał jej, przebudzić swoją moc. : - Takie jest twoje zadanie? - Wtedy, w parku prawie mi się udało - Odpowiedział. - Prawie - Podkreśliłem. : - Jeśli odkryją twoją porażkę. to przyślą kogoś potężniejszego, a na to nie jestem gotowy. - Rozumiem - Powiedział. : - Mam udać, że nic się nie stało, i dalej ją obserwować, albo powiadomicie władcę demonów o mojej porażce. - Uczciwe, co? - Zapytałem. - Jesteśmy wrogami - Odpowiedział. : - Mogę zdradzić cię w każdej chwili. - Ufam ci - Wtrąciłem. - Niby czemu? - Zapytał. - Bo wciąż żyję - Odpowiedziałem. : - Tamten demon nie miał mnie zabić. : - Jego ostrze celowo ominęło ważne organy. - Może miałeś szczęśćie - Powiedział Takigawa. - No i Basara. Sam polował na demony, miały multum okazji, by go zabić - Wtrąciłem. : - Właśnie dlatego ci ufam. - Po tych słowach nastąpiła krótka wymiana spojrzeń. - Nieźle to sobie wymyśliłeś - Powiedział po chwili z uśmiechem na ryjcu. : - Ale cóż, jestem w trudnej sytuacji. : - Niech będzie po Twojemu, przynajmniej na razie. - To załatwione - Powiedziałem. I po chwili rozległ dźwięk dzwonów, czyli wybiła 12. - No, muszę wracać - Powiedział i zawrócił w kierunku wyjścia. - Ej, Takigawa- Powiedziałem. : - Wiesz, kto zabił jej przybranych rodziców? - Po tym pytaniu Takigawa się zatrzymał i odwrócił wzrok w moim kierunku - Czekaj, no - Powiedział. : - Nieładnie oczekiwać odpowiedzi, nie dając nic w zamian. : - Hmph... To Zolgia - Dodał po chwili. - "Zolgia"? - Zapytałem. - Obserwował Naruse przede mną, ale... Nie miał tyle cierpliwości. : - Spodziewaj się jego. CDN Part 2 Dzień następny... Basara spokojnie sobie śpi, niczego nieświadomy... - Już rano. Wstajemy, Basara! - Powiedziała Maria, będąca w dość... Nietypowym miejscu. thumb|left|400px Nagle kołdra została zrzucona, i widzimy obraz Marii będącej pod górną częścią piżamy Basary, oraz wplątaną między jego nogisławy : - Jasna cholera! Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Zapytał wkurzony, ale to nie koniec... :: - Jesteś nago?! - Stwierdził po tym, co chcąc, nie chcąc wyczuł. : - Wiem, że cię to jara - Powiedziała Maria. :: - No, przyznaj to - Dodała stukając go 2 palcem po nosie. : - Dobra, wygrałaś! - Krzyknął Basara, :: - A teraz złaź! : thumb|left|398px : - Powiedz raczej coś typu: "Maria, pragnę Cię..." - Dodała "wkurzając" go też 2 palcem po ryjcu. :: - Tak, wyszeptaj mi to do uszka. : - Maria... : -Tak, Basara? - Zapytała pełna nadziei, lecz dostała "gonga" w łopetyne. : - T-taki z ciebie damski bokser?! - Zapytała wkurzona. : - Taa. - Odpowiedział - To było jeszcze po dżentelmeńsku. :: - Ale nie miałem wyboru, zachowujesz się coraz gorzej! : thumb|left|400px : Chwilę później, gdy Basara cudem ewakuował się z pokoju i zmierzał do WC`eta... : - Ehh, do reszty zdziczała - Stwierdził zrezygnowany od samego początku dnia i niczego nieświadom otworzył drzwi. Tak, tak jak myślicie. W środku znajdowała się Mio, w stanie "mumifikacji", czyli ręcznik na głowie, i tak, żeby zasłaniał to, co trzeba. Sytuacja wypadła na tyle niezręcznie, że Basarę dopadło to samo, co Leonidasa (1 odc), tak więc przysłonił jej usta dłonią, by ta się nie wydarła. :: - S-sorki! To przypadkiem... - Dodał, ale niefortunnie trafił na "kałużę" wody i poszedł na glebę, na jego nieszczęście pociągnął za sobą Mio, i biedny ręcznik, który został osierocony, a Mio zaś miała lądowanie bez ręcznika. :: - Au... - Powiedział otwierając oczy i odruchowo ścikając rękę, tyle że... : - Ej! Nie tam! - Zwróciła mu uwagę Mio, będąc odwrócona plecami (tera się domyślicie o co kaman xD) : - He? Że jak? - Z niedowierzenia odruch wziął górę i ścisnął raz jeszcze, w wyniku czego dostał kopa, po którym przyfasolił plecami o szafę. : - Włazisz jak do siebie, zboczuchu! - Skrytykowała go Mio, przywdziewając na siebie ręcznik, który... Tęsknił xD :: - Zaraz umrzesz po stokroć! : - Chwila, moment. Na drzwiach nie było karteczki "kąpiel"... - Wtrącił Basara, podnoszący się z podłogi. : - No, jasne. Wymyśl coś lepszego! - Wtrąciła mu i nadal wychodzi na winnego. : - Przecież nie zmyślam! :: - Gdybym robił to specjalnie, to nie mieszkalibyśmy już razem! : - He?! - Zapytała zaskoczona tym przemówieniem Basary, : - Takie coś nie wchodzi w grę! - Dodał : - Och... Rozumiem. :: - Ale ja powiesiłam karteczkę, : - Ja jej nie zdjąłem - Powiedział Basara, co rzeczywiście było zgodne z prawdą. :: - Są 2 opcje... Jak myślisz? : - Aaa...! - Skojarzyła sobie że Maria ma słabości do takiego typu wydarzeń. : - Poza tym, to wybacz... Trochę za bardzo spanikowałem : - Tak jak... Leonidas przy 1 spotkaniu - Powiedziała i obydwaj się uśmiechneli, ale... : thumb|left|400px : Czy przyszykować się zdążył, tego nikt nie wie... Ale było słychać, że dość ciepło to przyjął... : - Jeszcze czuć spaleniznę - Stwierdził biedny Basara po odzyskaniu czuciu w rękach. : - Zajmę się tym - Powiedziała, ale tym razem... Yuki (:D) : - O, dzięki - Odpowiedział, lecz zaraz się spostrzegł, że coś tu nie gra. :: - Y-Yuki? : - Przyszłam po Ciebie - Odpowiedziała zdezorientowanemu biedakowi. : thumb|left|400px : - O-Okej - Przytaknął. :: - Nie, chwila. Jak weszłaś do domu? : - Wejściem - Odpowiedziała. :: - Tamten sukkub mnie wpuścił : - Maria, tak?! - Pomyślał ukrywając swoje zdenerwowanie. :: - Ale ty... - Powiedział do niej dość nieśmiale. : - Zrobiłam ci niespodziankę - Odpowiedziała mając uśmiech od ucha, do ucha. : - Chrzanić takie niespodzianki - Powiedział. :: - Prawie dostałem zawału! : - Basara., pomogę ci z myciem - Powiedziała. : - N-Nie, nie przeginaj! : - Przeginam? Kiedyś nawet kąpaliśmy się razem (Taa, chodzi o czasy, gdy jeszcze był w klanie), :: - Basara, już nie chcesz się ze mną kąpać? : - Nie chodzi o to, czy chcę. - Odpowiedział. Lecz w tym momencie Yuki sama, jednym ruchem pozbawiła się sukienki, pod którą nie było niiiic . : - E-eeej! - Zawołał bezradnie Basara, : - Basara, umyję cię - Odpowiedziała stanowczo, święcąc, na swój sposób.... :: - Jeśli się nie dasz, to zrobię coś gorszego. <- Po tych słowach Basara się poddaje i w dość fajny sposób uzyskuje to mycie, bo to w końcu tylko kontakt z gąbką + brak niechcianych widoków. : - No, to już pięć lat - Powiedział po chwili ciszy, gdy ta czyściła mu głowicę. : - Ano - Odpowiedziała nie przerywając działania. :: - Basara... Czy Ty o Pan Jin kiedyś wrócicie do wioski? - Lecz nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, i nadomiar złego do łazienki zaczeła dobijać się Mio... : - Basara? - Powiedziała pytająco. : - Czekaj, zaraz wychodzę! - Powiedział i szybko zakręcił zawór, wiec prysznic nie miał czym pluć. : - Ej, Basara. To była też twoja wina wiesz? - Dodała po otwarciu drzwi i spenetrowaniu oczyma całego terenu łazienki. :: - Gdybyś tak nie zszarżował, to ręcznik by mi wtedy nie spadł, i potem to korzystanie z okazji... :: - Dla mnie to w cholere krępujące : - W-wybacz, ale ja tylko... - Próbował się usprawiedliwić, ale w tym momencie zazdrość Yuki osiągneła maximum, więc przestała go trzymać i rzuciła. : - Ej, co robisz? - Spytał ją niemalże szeptem. : - Co jest, Basara? - Zapytała Mio, która jednak co nie co musiała usłyszeć. : - N-nie, nic takiego - Odpowiedział jej szybko. : - Basara, z jakiej okazji skorzystałeś? - Zapytała Yuki, po uprzednim zblizeniu się. : - Żadnej, to był wypadek - Odpowiedział. : - Ej, Basara. - Powiedziała Mio. : - T-Taa?! - Zapytał Basara. : - Co tu robi dziewczęcy mundurek? - Zapytała lekko skołowana. : - Hę? Och, s-sorki - Odpowiedział jej. :: - To mój. :: - Lubię się przebierać w dziewczęce ciuszki - Po tych słowach cierpliwość Mio się skończyła i otwarła kabinę... : thumb|left|400px : ^ Tak, to co zobaczyła ani trochę ją nie zadowoliło... : - Żarcik - Powiedział zmieszany Basara. :: - Słaby, co? - W tym momencie zaczęło się ponowne ładowanie 500.000 Voltów. :: - C-Czekaj! - Po tych słowach aktywowała się klątwa. i Mio padła bezwładna. : - Tylko nie... - Powiedziała załamanym głosem. :: - Akurat teraz? : - Poważnie? - Spytał Basara, po czym się przyjrzał jej szyi. :: - Tak jak myślałem. : - Co jej? - Zapytała Yuki. : - Ty lepiej bierz ręcznik - Odpowiedział jej. : - Przepraszam! - Krzyknęła Maria z gotową kamerą w ręku. ::: - Czyżby Mio rozpływała się w przyjemności? ::: - Och! - Zawołała na widok Basary z gołą klatą i Yuki bez ręcznika. ::: - Całe szczęście, że to kupiłam! - Dodała będąc zadowolona z kamery. ::: - Leciutka, malutka. Zapisze twe wspomnienia, by te nigdy nie wyblakły! - Po tych słowach została przez Basare wsadzona do kabiny prysznicowej, a wyjście zostało przyblokowano mopem. ::: - Oszalałeś, Basara! - Krzyczała uderzając o szybe. ::: - Mniejsza o mnie, bierz kamere! ::: - Proszę weź kamere! ::: - Jestem sukkubem, muszę mieć to nagranie z Mio! :: - Stól dziub! - Nie wytrzymał Basara. ::: - Czy ty masz rozum i godność człowieka?! : - Mehhh... Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytałem po dołączeniu do całej sytuacji mając jedno, lecz odpowiednio zakryte oko. Part 3 : - To jego wina... I jeszcze... Braciszku-debilu! - Powiedziała walcząc z... Siłą wyższą xD ::: - Zabije go po stokroć! - Dodała z tym samym atakiem 500.000 Voltów. :: - Tak, wiemy. Teraz idziemy do pokoju - Po tych słowach poczułem się jak Taxi, bo trzeba było wziąść ją na ręce. :: - Adrian!! Głuchy jesteś? - Maria nadal walczyła o swoje. :: - Basara, Yuki, zaczekacie w salonie? - Zapytałem. :: - Pewnie - Odpowiedzieli. :: - Przy następnej pełni niech szlag trafi ten kontrakt - Pomyślałem patrząc na jej stan. :: O wiele, wiele później... Na tyle, że słońce zachodziło motzno. :: - Kurna! Nie wierze że to wołowina! - Powiedział Takigawa, z reakcją prawie jak na widok ducha. :: - Najlepsza w mieście - Dopowiedziałem. :: thumb|left|400px :: - Uważaj, bo ci się przypadli - Dodałem. :: - Nie ma takiej opcji! - Dodał z zacieszem na dzieciaka, po czym zgarnął jeden kawał, zamoczył w soserze i od razu do paszczy. ::: - Niebo w gębie! - Stwierdził po przełknięciu. ::: - Ale serio, Shane? ::: - Drogo tu chyba, co? :: - Zawsze spłacam długi - Odpowiedziałem pokojowo. :: - No to dobra! - Powiedział i zgarnął kolejny kawał. ::: - To napewno tak w porządku trwonić pieniądze Basarsona? - Spytał po czasie. :: - To akurat z moich oszczędności - Odpowiedziałem po przełknięciu żarła. ::: - Głupio mi wydawać czyjąś forse. :: - Porządny z ciebie chłop - Stwierdził Takigawa w krótkiej przerwie od jedzenia. ::: - Co do tego zdarzenia w parku... ::: - Wyślą kogoś nowego na obserwację. :: - Nowego?! - Zapytałem lekko przestraszony. :: - Uznano, że jej moc prawdopodobnie mogła się już przebudzić. Ciężko mi będzie z tobą współpracować.- Odpowiedział. ::: - Wątpliwe, by wysłali kogoś słabszego ode mnie. ::: - Właśnie, ty i Naruse zawiązaliście kontrakt, nie? :: - T-taa - Odpowiedziałem :: - Czyli jeszcze nie wiesz... :: - Czego? - Spytałem. :: - To zaklęcie nie tylko pozwala wam siebie odnaleźć, czy aktywować klatwe przy "zdradzie". Wzajemne zaufanie podnosi wasze zdolności bojowe. :: - W sensie, że umacnia? - Spytałem. :: - Tak. Kontrakt działa w ten sposób: ::: - Im bardziej się opierasz, tym bardziej jesteś posłuszny. ::: - Ale ta klątwa nie tylko zapobiega zdradzie - W tym momencie zwątpiłem i face z lekka wystraszony. ::: - Jeśli zostałaby porwana, będzie robiła to, co jej nakażą. ::: - W ten sposób zdradzi cię całkowicie, a wtedy klątwa osiągnie maksimum, a tego może nie przeżyć. :: - No to ładnie... - Pomyślałem nerwowo zaciskając zęby. :: - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam... - Zaczął znów Takigawa. ::: - Zawiązaliście kontakt za pomocą sukkuba, tak? :: - Taa, moc Mio była wtedy z lekka nie stabilna - Odpowiedziałem. ::: - I co z tym? :: - Więcej nie powiem - Powiedział przecząco kiwając głową. ::: - To mało wdzięczny temat ::: - Przyszliśmy sobie tu pojeść ::: - Nie gadajmy już o tym :: - Dobra - Przytaknąłem. :: - To jedz ile chcesz, płacimy tyle samo, zamawiamy coś jeszcze? - Spytał Takigawa. :: - Jasna sprawa - Odpowiedziałem. :: - To dokończmy to! - Powiedział niemalże bojowo Takigawa. :: thumb|left|400px :: - Oj.... - Stwierdziliśmy w tym samym momencie. :: - O, to wy? - Zapytała pięlęgniarka szkolna z poprzedniego odca. :: thumb|left|400px :: - Pani Hasegawa?! - Spytał zaszokowany Takigawa. :: - Mogę się dosiąść? - Spytała. :: - Pewnie, niech pani siada - Takigawa aż wstał z siedzenia, po chwili jednak widzimy go siedzącego z totalnie niezadowolną miną. :: - Faceci z innych stolików przychodzili i pytali, czy z nimi nie zjem. Kobieta nie może zjeść sama w restauracji? - Zapytała retorycznie siedząc obok mnie. :: - Taa, zjarusy.... - Skomentowałem będąc nieźle zmieszany. :: - Im chyba o coś chodziło, proszę pani - Wtrącił Takigawa. :: - Ty wybrałeś to miejsce, Shane? - Spytała, z totalną olewke na biednego towarzysza mojego. :: - Nieee, Basara mi je polecił, więc tak o to jestem - Odpowiedziałem. :: - Państwa zamówienie - Powiedziała kelneryna przynosząc wszystko, co trzeba. :: - To jak, jemy? = Zapytała. :: - Pewnie! Dopiero się rozkręcamy! - Zawołał uradowany Takigawa. :: - Zdrówko! - Krzyknęło się razem i typowe zderzenie pojemników na pićko. :: Gdy przyszedł czas powrotu do domu.... :: - To ja idę, mam coś do załatwienia - Oznajmił Takigawa, gdy się stało przed budynkiem. :: - Spoko, narka - Odpowiedziałem i każdy rozeszedł się w swoim kierunku. :: Resztę drogi planowałem przebyć w ciszy i spokoju, a od domu dzieliło mnie 30 minut na piechotę, a nie będę latał po mięście, jednak w połowie drogi... :: - Yo - Powiedział wychodzący zza budynku szkoły Sharp. :: - A siema - Odpowiedziałem. :: - Nezły wieczór, co? - Zaczął. :: - No, nawet... Btw. Dzięki za pomoc w parku. - Odpowiedziałem. :: - E tam... A co, chcesz się odwdzięczyć? - Spytał. :: - A co masz na myśli? - Spytałem. :: - Krótki sparing - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem. : Part 4 :: - Heh, że niby w końcu równy przeciwnik? Dobra - Odpowiedziałem. :: :: - To weź no sie przenieś za miasto, na połódnie od twoich pleców - Powiedział i zniknął, więc mi pozostało zrobić to samo. :: - Tutaj nikt nie powinien przeszkadzać - Pomyślałem w trakcie rozglądywania się po okolicy, dość skalistej. :: Teraz typowe dla sytuacji 1 minuta ciszy i stania w bezruchu :: Tak sobie stoją, stoją i stoją, do momentu, gdzie następuje mocny powiew wiatru, z którym obydwaj ruszyli by wyprać sobie flaki. Jako pierwszy to Adrian dotarł do celu i przypuścił atak z nogi i z buta, lecz obydwa zostały zablokowane, a Mati w odpowiedzi wywalił kopa, przed którym udało mi się uskoczyć, zadać cios z kopa będąc w powietrzu, jednak było to kolejne chybienie, to se wylądowałem na ziemie, by odskoczyć na około 10 króków w tył i rozpoczęło kolejne natarcie, sprowadzając tym samym Sharpa do obrony, którą oczywiście bezbłędnie wykonał i zadał Adrianowi cios z sierpa, a on w tym samym czasie trafił Sharpa w twarz z buta. Każdy jednak spokojnie "wylądował" na równych nogach, potem tylko wymiana uśmiechów i ponowna obustronna szarża na siebie, ale tym razem Adrian na kilka sekund przed "zderzeniem" wzleciał w górę, by wylądować za przeciwnikiem i znowu wykonąć szarżę, ale z pewnym urozmaiceniem, polegającym na "przeleceniu" przez przeciwnika w postaci niby ducha, i w momencie opuszczenia gardy pojawienia się i zadania ciosa z pieści w brzuch, i z kopa w żarówę. :: - Dobra robota. Szkoda byłoby tak szybko to zakończyć, nie uważasz? - Spytał Sharp po podniesieniu się. - Już zaczynałeś się cieszyć z wygranej? :: - Heh, bez żartów. Wiem, że tak łatwo nie pójdzie - Odpowiedziałem. :: - Mówisz, że do tej pory nie walczyłeś na serio? - Spytał. :: - Ty też nie walczyłeś całą mocą - Odpowiedziałem. :: - Niby taki niepozorny, a okazuje się, że w trakcie walki można cię porównać do ryby w wodzie - Stwierdził. :: - Ty też - Powiedziałem. :: - To już zależy od przeciwnika - Odpowiedział. :: - Mam tak samo - Skomentowałem. :: Teraz Sharp wykonuje 5 kroków zbliżeniowych, po czym przechodzi do szybkiego, ale jednak zblokowanego ataku. Adrianowi cudem udaję się odpowiednio chwycić oponenta za rękę i wyrzucić ku górżę wzlatując od razu za nim ładując w trakcie popisowy dla saiya-jinów atak, celowo wypuszczony przy uzyciu mniejszej ilości energii. Zgodnie z planem atak został "odbity", a w międzyczasie Adrian teleportował się zza plecy przeciwnika i tam też przypuścił atak z piąchacza. Sharp tym razem odczuł ból i w akcie zemsty zapodał Adrianowi strzała w mordę, a następnie gonga w łopetyne, po którym padłem na ziemie niemalże na czworaka. A Sharp wylądował i znowu chwilowe stanie w bezruchu. :: - Shane, tak jak mówili, wojownik z ciebie świetny. Całkowicie inny od reszty, - Takie gadanie Sharpa sam do siebie w głowie. :: - Kolo jest o wiele mocniejszy, niż myślałem. Najmniejszy błąd i przegram. - Też sobie takie coś zrobiłem w głowie. :::: - Dobra! ::: - Teraz pójdzie na całego - Pomyślał Sharp. ::: No i zaczyna się ładowanie pow3r@. Zarówno u Shane`a jak i u Sharpa, więc cały czas idą na równym poziomie. Po całym zabiegu, z nowym zapasem energii przez kolejne 20 sekund jest stanie i lampienie się na siebie. :: - Dalej - Powiedział Sharp, przerywając niewinną ciszę. :: - Spoko - Powiedziałem i zadałem ciosa z pięści w brzuch, łokcia w plecy i kopacza w mordacza, wybijając Sharpa w górę. Ale do tego wszystkiego doszła teleportacja i kolejny strzał w plecy, więc Sharp ostatecznie znajduję się na twardym podłożu. :: - I to rozumiem. Najlepiej gdy walka jest wyrównana - Powiedział Sharp wycierając krew z brody. :: - Dokładnie - Potwierdziłem. :: I kolejne szarżowanie na siebie, tym razem bez uników itp. Raz ciosy trafne, a innym zblokowane. Raz Sharp mi w brzuch, a innym razem ja jemu w głowe z kopa. Z czego kopniak sprawił, że "odjechał" kilka metrów w tył. Jednak szybko wrócił do pionu, i popadając w śmiechawe. :: - Co raz bardziej mi się to podoba - Stwierdził i skrzyżował ręcę, w wyniku czego powstały 3 klony Sharpa. :::: - Shinshin no ken! - Teraz ustawienie jest takie, że Adrian jest "zamknięty" w kwadracie, jaki utworzyli. :: - Niepotrzebnie dzielisz moc na 4, poza tym na mnie to i tak nie zadziała - Stwierdziłem. :: - Zobaczymy! - Powiedział i cała 4 ruszyła do ataku. :: Przez większość natarcia Adrian prawilnie blokował ciosy, lecz ostatecznie dostał z kopa w brzuch, z kolanka w twarz. i znów wracamy do ustawienia z przed natarcia. :: - Druga twoja walka na poważnie, co? - Spytał Sharp. :: - No. Chyba - Odpowiedziałem. :: - Smacznego! - Powiedział i każdy z czwórki wystrzelił ten sam atak (Special beam cannon/Makankosappo, dla googlowiczów). :: Ataki zderzyły się nie z Adrianem, ale ze sobą wzajemnie, więc boom boom było. Walka znów przeszła do przestworzy. '' :: - Na to czekałem - Stwierdziłem na widok całej 4 lecącej za mną jak po sznurku. :: ''Pierwszy dostał z piąchy, drugi z kopa, trzeci gonga, i ostatni z kolanka. Po czym cała "ekipa" padła na ziemię i został tylko prawdziwy Sharp. :: - Jam to nie chwaląc się sprawił! - Zawołałem z góry. :: Ku zaskoczeniu Adriana, przeciwnik wykonuje teleportacje i dość szybko zadaje strzała w morde, potem z łokcia w szyje i z kopa w plecy, przy mojej próbie wzlotu. :: - Szybki! - Pomyślałem próbując zlokalizować jego położenie. Gdy ten nagle pojawił się za moimi plecami. :: - Co jak co, ale szybkość się zgadza - Stwierdził. :::: - A teraz postaraj się bardziej, bo inaczej przegrasz. ::: - Spoko, nie musisz mówić - Odpowiedziałem i kolejny wzrost mocy. ::: - Na pewno? - Spytał i również zwiększył moc. ::: Po odpowiednim "nazbieraniu" energii Adrian rusza na Sharpa z zamiarem zadania kolejnego ciosa z pięści, jak się zapewne domyślacie, przeciwnik dość zgrabnie tego uniknął i zadał trafny cios z piąchacza, na co Adrian odpowiada ciosem z buta w twarz. Potem to tylko kolejna psychodeliczna wymiana ciosów. Raz Adrian dostał trafnego w ryjca, a innym razem Mati, a w przypadku obustronnego chybienia okoliczne skały pękały motzno, co tylko znaczy o tym z jaką siłą walczą. W pewnym momencie Sharp wzlatuje w górę, a Shane od razu za nim, więc Sharp widząc, że warto, wystrzelił średniej wielkości pocisk energii, lecz Shane wykonuje teleportacje i kula energii nie trafia do celu, a Adrian za to pojawia się za Sharpem i korzystając z okazji zadaje cios z zaskoczenia polegający na prawym sierpaczu, potem była też próba kopnięcia, lecz to już udało się Sharpowi uniknąć. Teraz oboje lewitują na przeciw siebie i robią omega-słońskie wdechy i wydechy, nagle ku zdziwieniu obydwoje zostają wykopani do stanu podstawowego. ::: - Heh, czyli remis - Powiedział uśmiechnięty Sharp w trakcie powolnego opadania na ziemię. ::: - Taa, ale walka i tak była przednia - Powiedziałem, gdy już obydwaj byliśmy na ziemi. ::: - Masz ze sobą coś na podleczenie? ::: - Zostało w domu, trudno było przewidzieć, że dojdzie do walki - Odpowiedziałem z poker-facem. :::: - Właśnie, wbijasz do domu i tam tego całą miske zjesz (To nic, że tradycyjnie wystarczy 1 sztuka). ::: - Dobra - Przytaknął i oboje przeteleportowaliśmy się pod dom Basary, ::: - Hejo - Powiedziałem po otwarciu drzwi i wprowadzeniu gościa w głąb domu. ::: - Hej. Gdzieś ty się podziewał, i czemu obaj jesteście tacy poobijani? - Spytała Maria. ::: - Aaa takie tam, szkoda marnować czasu, by o tym mówić - Powiedziałem dla zmyłki i świętego spokoju. :::: - Mogłabyś powiedzieć, gdzie schowałaś pozostałości z healero-słoika? ::: - W piekarniku - Odpowiedziała. ::: - Czemu akurat tam? - Spytałem w trakcie wyciągania słoika z wskazanego miejsca. ::: - A, tak wyszło - Odpowiedziała z aureolą nad głową. ::: - Trzymaj - Powiedziałem i zarzuciłem Matiemu fasolkę, która została przechwycona, podrzucona i strawiona. ::: - Jak nowy! - Krzyknął wzlatując trochu ponad podłogę. ::: - A co więcej, moc pewnie nieźle wzrosła - Powiedziałem po strawieniu lekarstwa. ::: - No tak... Silniejsi po każdej walce, i za każdym razem, gdy są bliscy śmierci - Przypomniał sobie Sharp, a w jego oczach pojawiły się gwiazdy na samą myśl. ::: - Tak btw. Maria, gdzie są Mio i Basara? - Spytałem. ::: - A poszli na jakieś ruskie disco, wbrew pozorom jednak się martwili. więc poszli wyluzować - Odpowiedziała i opadła na fotel. ::: Co to? Nagle z góry zlatuje nie kto inny jak Leonidas. ::: - Ej, gdzieś był? - Spytał po zbliżeniu się do mojego nosa. ::: - Yyy, na ruskich fightach - Odpowiedziałem. ::: - Co to za diabelstwo? - Spytał Sharp, a do sytuacji pasowało też to, że główną domeną Leonidasa jest ogień. ::: - BA-KU-GAN - Wrzasnął na niego oburzony Leonidas. ::: - Takie żyjące coś, zamknięte w kałczuku. Po odpowiedniej procedurze może przyjąć prawdziwą, dość wielką i żarłoczną formę - Wtrąciłem. ::: - Odezwał się ten, co żre po nocach - Powiedział bakugan pod nosem. ::: - Mądrala - Powiedziałem i palcem wskazywałem na zdjęcie z Mio, w wyniku czego bakugan od razu spokorniał. ::: - O co chodzi? - Spytał Sharp. ::: - Jak by to... Mój kolega ma na swój sposób traumatyczne przeżycia z tą osobą - Odpowiedziałem szeptem. ::: - W sensie, że...?! ::: - Nie, nie aż takie - Odpowiedziałem, zapewniając tym samym Leonidasa, że wcale o nim nie gadamy. ::: Po zaledwie godzinie do domu wracają Basara wraz z Mio, i wtedy ruskie party przenosi się do domu, w rezultacie czego poszło się w kime coś koło 4 w nocy, a pobuda skacowana, lecz co to dla 2 saiya-jinów i reszty nie ludzkich ludzi, którzy od dziś zyskali nowego sojusznika ^=^. Part 5 Słońce powoli zachodzi zza chmury, a tu nagle dostrzegamy Takigawę, który pod postacią Larsa przemierza w okolicę w nieznanych celach, gdy nagle ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu na jednej ze ścian otwiera się portal, z którego wychodzi masywny... Potworek. - Nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie, Valga - Powiedział do nowo przybyłego. - To jak, zerkniemy na nasz cel? - Powiedział z nastawieniem wskazującym na sianie masakracji. - Uważaj. "Cel" ma po swojej stronie Saiya-Jina i nadomiar złego klan bohaterów się przebudzi. - No i co? - Spytał Valga. - Jeden fałszywy ruch, a reszta klanu bohaterów rzuci się, by ją unieszkodliwić - Odpowiedział Lars. : - A jeśli coś stanie się Naruse Mio.... To zapłacisz za to głową. - Gadaj zdrów, sam przeprowadzę rozpoznanie - Usłyszał w dość krótkiej odpowiedzi, po czym Valga dokonuje swego rodzaju teleportacji. - A niech go - Stwierdził Lars. : - Obaj dobrze wiemy, że na rozpoznaniu nie skończysz - Po tych słowach miał ruszyć dalej, ale znów w ścianie otworzył się portal... - Zest?! - Powiedział zdziwiony na jej widok. : - Myślałem, że wysłaliśmy tylko jedną jednostkę... - Tak, ale ja nie w tej sprawie - Odpowiedziała mu. - Więc co jest powodoem do tego, że prawa ręka samego Zolgii pojawia się tutaj? - Nie żebym na codzień wykonywała rozkazy sama, ale to zadanie różni się od większości - Odpowiedziała Zest. : - Masz coś przeciwko? - Spytała, a o co dokładnie chodziło to się nie dowiemy, bo przeszkadza nam w tym wiertło zajmującę się epickiem wierceniem ziemi z dość motzną głośnością. - Nie - Odpowiedział dość zadowolony. : - Z radością dotrzymam ci towarzystwa. : Wróćmy no teraz do naszych domowników... Mio aktualnie bierze kąpiel, Adrian wraz Basarą na poważnie rozmawiają z Marią. : - Jest tak jak mówicie - Powiedziała właśnie Maria. :: - Jeśli wpadłaby w ręce wroga, to klątwa osiągnie wtedy maksimum. : - Nie gadaj... - Skomentował Basara, a ja słuchałem dalej podpierając ścianę z założonymi rękoma. : - Czy ten kontakt nie miał być po to, by się na wzajem odnajdywać? Chyba że celem jest to, by jej moc nie wpadła w ręcę tego tam całego Wilberta - Powiedziałem po paru sekundach ciszy grobowej. : - To nie tak! - Krzykneła. :: - Jeśli zostanie porwana, to i tak nadal będzie można ją zlokalizować! :: - Przy takim układzie nie stanie się nic złego. : W międzyczasie na kobietę w średnik wieku wracającą o ciemku z pracy z zaskoczenia napada demon (wilk na 2 łapach, czerwony oczy i maczeta w łapie), w wyniku czego ta traci przytomność, a zanim zapadł cios ostateczny demon zostaje pokonany poprzez zielony strumień energii spowodowany... Cięciem. : - Tak jak myślałem, ściąga ich tu na pęczki - Stwierdził wychodzący z cienia Takashi. : - Jeśli uznamy tę kobietę za ofiarę, to będzie trzeba zlikwidować nasz cel - Wtrącił Shiba. : - Miało nie być ofiar - Dorzucił Takashi. : - Przejmujesz się - Stwierdził Shiba. :: - Kurde... Bycie bohaterem to ciężka praca :: - Zgodzisz się, Kurumi? : - Nie, to nasz obowiązek - Odpowiedziała siędząc na jednym z wielu balkonów w okolicy. : - Shiba, wioska podjeła decyzję. Nasz cel.... Naruse Mio zakwalifokowano jako "do likwidacji". - Ogłosił Takashi. : - To od jutra... Dla bezpieczeństwa tego świata... Przyszła Królowa Demonów musi zostać zgładzona - Postanowił Shiba ::: CDN... ::: :: :: :: :: Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Xenoverse Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr